The Next Dovakiin ( In progress )
by IanV29
Summary: story about the DB's son who is ( I haven't thought of a name yet so lets just say ) uberDragonborn. He is so because he could use shouts as a child and stuff like that. And for you "Lore Friendly" people out there i'm trying to make it as lore friendly as possible, while also changing the story a bit sooooooo i hope you like it too xD. Sorry about short chapters I'm new at this.


Skyrim Fan-Fic " The New Dovakiin "  
Hello if you are reading this you are one of three things a theiving bastard, a decendant of mine, or the next Dovakiin, by the way my name is Haken. If the hidden place where this letter has been hidden has opened then somthing disasterous has happend, mabye Alduin has returned again, mabye somthing even worse has happened , but if you are the Dragonborn there are many things I have to tell you to prepare for what ever is happening, so lets begin...  
Chapter 1: In the begining  
Strange events had happened since i was very young, like when i was eight years old and I was playing in the woods and was attacked by a bear I screamed and screamed but no-one came and then the strangest thing happened, strange words came out of my mouth "Faas Ru" I said and there was a large flash the bear whined in terror and scampered away into the woods then my father Ragneir came running to the clearing I was in, he had seemed to have heard first he slid down to his knees his face full of concern and checked me for cuts and bruises, then all of a sudden his face turned stern and angry "I am so glad you are ok, BUT I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AND I TELL YOU IF YOU EVER, EVER DO WHAT YOU DID AGAIN YOU WILL ONLY BE SCOLDED NEXT TIME." he said. "But father, I do not know what I did." his expression softened "I know my son, I know."  
You see, I know now what I had done and at my age even with what I am I should not have been able to do that at such an early age. It had seemed after that incident my father was trying to sheild me from something, something he knew was inevetible. I knew this because one time my father and I had been out on a walk in Solitude and a man had called him Dovakiin and my father had punched him square in the jaw and knocked him out. But that is not what I need to tell you that is just some backround knowlege. The real information has just begun.  
Chapter 2: The Real Story  
It all started on the twelth of Sun's Height, the sun was beating down and not a cloud was in the sky. It was a beautiful day in the wilderness of skyrim, I was riding the carrige from Solitude back to Windstad Manor where I live with my father and the bard Sonir, I was humming "Tale of Tounges" pretty much the only song my father asks her to play. (you are probably wondering, where is my mother in all of this; she died during child birth) Along the path I saw two men leaning against the wall talking. In the sky I noticed smoke rising above the trees Must be another giant moved in I thought to myself, but as I rode by the men I heard a small chunk of there conversation " You see that smoke above the trees, appartly that mansion out in the swamp is on fire!" said the man on the left. " Father " I exclaimed out loud, that was all I needed to hear. I slapped the reins against the horse's back and sped down the path toward the manor. As I got closer I could see black swirls of swoke billowing from the fires surronding the manor. I jumped from the carrige and ran to the front door. I started to turn the knob "Locked! Damnit Father with his parinoia of theives" I screamed over the roar of the fire. I stood back and charged at the door smashing the wood weakened by the fire, when I got in all I could see was flames. I could see as I ran into the Great Hall that parts of the roof had caved in. Then from behind me I heard a faint groan "S-S-on" said a quiet voice. I spun around to see my father pinned to the ground by rubble from the roof, his face dripping with sweat and caked with soot. "Father!" I exclaimed dropping to my knees. "Shhhhhh, Ach-Ach he coughed, there is nothing you can do for me it is just my time, but I have somthings to tell you" he whispered " In the hatch in the floor there is a suit of armor and my favorite bone sword, I have never told you what kind of bone it is, It is a Dragonbone sword my son." "But Father you told me that all the dragons had left skyrim for the second time before I was born, you said that a great warrior had vanquished their leader and all the evil dragons had fled." I questioned " I know but what I haven't told you is that Alduin was vanquished by the Dovakiin, Dragonborn in the language of Tamrial. I am Dragonborn... and so are you my son, The key to the hatch is under the cupboard near the hatch, inside you will find a letter and everything else I left for you. Once you have everything RUN, Run and don't turn back until you can't see the smoke anymore." he explained. "But father I ..." "Just go!" he inturupted. I turn and ran, tears streaming down my cheaks. I grabbed the key unlocked the hatch and slipped in. Inside I found the most beautiful set of Armor I had ever seen, a suit of full what I guessed was Dragonbone armor, the only thing that was out of place on the set was the helm. An iron helmet with horns protruding from the sides, but the helm just gave of a powerful feeling to the armor. I slipped on the armor at last pulling the polished iron helm over my long brown hair, my brown eyes peeking through the small holes for my eyes. On the desk was a letter and an envolope I grabbed the letter and skimmed through it, over and over I saw that word "Dovakiin" at the bottom of the letter was the only thing I could read "Seek out the greybeards near a village called Ivarsted, Love Father" read the letter. I slipped the letter into the envolope and shoved it into a knapsack on the table. Then I grabbed the Dragonbone sword slipping it into its sheath and grabbing the Dragonbone sheild and then I turned and ran up the stairs from the hatch and ran outside to the stables jumping onto the familiy horse Lucky. I kicked him in the side with my boot and we sped of into the wilderness.


End file.
